


Distractions 101

by jiho



Series: B.A.P drabbles [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is very stubborn, although not very convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions 101

**Author's Note:**

> for yubat for AU Summer drabble game on tumblr.  
> prompt: Daehyun is willing to do whatever it takes to get a reluctant Youngjae to join his acapella singing group

"I’ll… buy you an ice cream?” Daehyun tries with a hesitant smile. He receives a glare and a raised eyebrow in return, “comes on, Youngjae. Vanilla. Three scoops.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“…Four scoops?”  
  
It looks like a lost battle if he has to be honest. Youngjae is stubborn, but Daehyun even more so, he has to be. He refuses to give up. He needs Youngjae in his acapella group. No that’s not right, he needs Youngjae’s voice. Not Youngjae himself.  
  
Okay. Maybe Youngjae. But that doesn’t matter, because he still has a great voice and- shit, he’s walking away.  
  
He grabs the younger by his arm. He doesn’t know what to say; he’s already tried coaxing him with flattering words and food. What else is there?  
  
They’re about fight as Youngjae goes on about how annoying he is by being this persistent, that he should leave him alone and- Daehyun can’t really concentrate when he’s talking like that, lips pursed and eyes wide open, and he thinks about how easily it would be to shut him up by kissing him. But he doesn’t do it. He doesn’t want to die. He has a nice circle of friends, great and accepting parents and the whole world before him. It’s too early to die. Even if it’s Youngjae.  
  
Maybe he should risk it anyway.  
  
“Daehyun!” He shakes his head, trying to concentrate on what the other is saying and how he seems like he’s about to hit him, because he has obviously caught on to how Daehyun started to drift off.  
  
He hesitates, deciding that the safest thing to do is not to anger him any further. He is venturing dangerous territory.  
  
Youngjae waits, patiently, for a reply.  
  
He really doesn’t know what to say, mind completely blank. Maybe he really just should kiss him.  
  
Something inside Daehyun’s mind clicks.  
  
“If I don’t kiss you, will you join?”  
  
Youngjae looks at him incredulously, but the threat seems to work. He’s not quite sure if he’s happy about that. It’s beside the point though, because it’s working.  
  
“If I kiss you, will you shut up about me joining your stupid choir?” Daehyun is about to answer when he realizes exactly what came out of the other’s mouth, which in fact, happens to be pressed against his.  
  
He was right, Youngjae does really have soft lips.  
  
He has just begun kissing back when Youngjae pulls back, a questioning look on his face, waiting.  
  
Daehyun smirks, “maybe if you kiss me again?”  
  
Youngjae rolls his eyes and turns around to leave the room again. He doesn’t stop him this time. There’s no need to when he can join his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write summaries for my life @.@


End file.
